New Life for the Dauntless
by tristobias4ever4
Summary: Natalie and Andrew Prior die in a car crash so their two children Tris and Caleb move to California with close family friends, the Pedrads. They make friends at Dauntless High, but will Tris and Four/Tobias get together or will Tris find someone else? Candor or Dauntless will be included! Read more to find out about the Divergent characters!
1. Hello California

**Hey guys! This is my second Divergent fanfic. The first one was more based on the novel so you can check that out. It was called Initiate Leaders at Dauntless. I never finished it because I wanted to get started on this one. Anyways, back to this fanfic. I hope you guys read this chapter and enjoy it. If you do then plz follow, favorite and review. Even if you don't like the chapter, I would love it if you would write a review and tell me what you wish happened. So here ya go!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Tris POV on August 15th_

Ever since I could remember, my mom Natalie Prior would make her famous banana pancakes every Saturday morning. My father Andrew Prior would be holding a newspaper in his hand with a steaming cup of coffee in the other.

Not anymore.

**THEY**

**ARE**

**DEAD.**

_~ flashback Thursday night (5 days ago) ~_

_We all get into my dad's car, all full from our meal at the Cheesecake Factory. As we drive home my dad asks, "What's a bear with no teeth called?"_

_My brother rolls his eyes and I sigh like I'm exasperated, but really, we both love Dad's "Dad Jokes". I decide to take the bait. "I don't know. What's it called?"_

_"A gummy bear!" he says with a slight grin, looking at my reflection in the rear view mirror._

_My mom laughs her gentle laugh, just like music. And Caleb and I exchange glances wondering how our dad comes up with this stuff._

_Then, as we cruise down the street close to our house, a van comes around the corner swerving; hitting us head on. Our car flips and I can hear my dad hit the steering wheel at full force. Pieces of glass have sunk themselves into my right forearm but the adrenaline keeps me from feeling the pain._

_I'm slow and unoriented, but I see that Caleb has managed to get the car door open and is trying to get out. He has always been the more practical child; he must be getting out to find help. I look to the front seat. Dad is unconscious and Mom looks like she's fighting to stay awake. Looking closer I can see that both my parents have many cuts of various sizes all over their bodies. "Mom stay with me," I plead, "we're going to get you out of here."_

_I reach for my mom's hand and my eyes widen as I take in the blood around her waist that I hadn't been able to see before. She's crushed against the dashboard._

_"Bea," she coughs, "I love you so much. Tell your brother too. If... If we don't make it I wa-"_

_I cut her offend with a shaky voice I say, "Mom it'll be ok; we're all going to make it."_

_Now tears are streaming down my face and I'm crying so hard I can barely see. She squeezes my hand. "Your father and I want you to go to the Pedrads. We don't have much time, but before I…. I have some advice for you. Try not to make any rash decisions, but live life to its fullest," she says,"Always know that we love you and always will."_

_She takes her hand and caresses my face._

_"Be brave" she whispers._

_~ end of flashback ~_

I will miss the cool weather that Chicago brings. Today is the day that Caleb and I move to LA with our parents' closest friends, Amy and Todd Pedrad. They also have two boys named Zeke and Uriah. Zeke is three minutes older than Uriah, and is about three inches taller too. Both boys are pretty immature, but they are loveable and funny and I consider them just as much my brothers as Caleb. Both are the same age as me, so I will be attending their school Dauntless High with them.

We know them all pretty well although we only visit about five times a year, mostly during the holidays and the summer, but when we do see them we all have a great time.

Since Caleb is two years older than me, he will be a senior and probably make some new nerdy friends of his own. I have to say, Caleb isn't your average nerd. He is pretty muscular, handsome, and very athletic, but he decided a while ago to hang out with people who study in their free time. He says they, "understand his language."

-PAGE BREAK-

During the entire plane ride, I sleep with my headphones in my ears playing Carrie Underwood's Blown away album. There's a dull throb in my forearm from the glass of the car. I had to get six stitches for one of the bigger pieces.

Caleb starts shaking me to tell me that we have landed.

"Beatrice wake up," he says.

Ugh, just because I have my eyes closed, does not mean that I'm asleep. I open

my eyes and blow a strand of hair off my face. "I was awake!" I admonish harshly.

"Jeez, just because mom and dad died doesn't mean you can be grumpy and negative all the time. Alright? I really just want my baby sister back."

"I am not a baby!"

Ok maybe Caleb is right, but he can't be telling me to be a better person after our parents died. I mean he wasn't even all that upset when they died; definitely not as much as me.

On the day they died, I stayed up the whole night crying, thinking, even whimpering. I am usually very strong and not emotional at all, but it was all just too much. While I was crying my eyes out, Caleb was reading another Trigonometry textbook. A frigin' Trig book. Its like he didn't even really care that they died.

I still love him, but I was definitely ready to kill him.

-PAGE BREAK-

Ten minutes later we have both our suitcases. I threw out most of my clothes and belongings because I thought it was time for a change, but Caleb has pretty much always been a minimalist. The rest of our few belongings will be delivered to the Pedrad's home in a couple weeks. I check my phone, and I have about fifty texts from all my closest friends wishing me luck: Lauren, Molly, Derek, Chad, Rebecca, Ashley, Susan, and my amazing ex-boyfriend Robert. I decided to break up with Robert because I did not want to even try the long distance relationship and I didn't feel the spark we used to have anymore.

Then, Caleb and I search for the Pedrads. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Uriah jumping on a bench yelling Caleb's and my name. Some people stop and stare. Yup that's Uriah for you.

Caleb and I make our way over to them, and are greeted by the Pedrads' hugs.

Then Uriah speaks up with his big mouth and says to me, "Wow Tris you're even hotter than the last time I saw you."

I almost facepalm when he says that.

"For once you're actually right" Zeke says.

They meaninglessly flirt like this all the time, but Caleb doesn't do this so I guess they are more like annoying friends than brothers. The thing is that I'm not that good-looking, my eyes are too piercing to be a pretty shade of blue and my face is just so ordinary. That's why I find it so puzzling and embarrassing when people always say things like that.

Once I was at The Chicago Mall with some of my friends and some lady asked me if I would be interested in modeling and I laughed out loud because I thought she was kidding. Then she handed me her card...

_SKIPPING TO CAR RIDE_

Fancy starts playing on the radio, and I start rapping along.

"Whoa. I didn't know you could rap Tris." Zeke says.

"Well I guess I have some hidden talents here and there," I say blushing.

"She's not as good as me," Uriah says to Zeke.

It was quite funny actually because Uriah started rapping,terribly might I add, but then he forgot some of the words and started mumbling random things.

!YOU ARE CURRENTLY STARING AT A PAGE BREAK!

The Pedrads have a pretty huge home. They have eight bedrooms, a basement where they tend to play a lot of truth or dare, a huge pool with a diving board, hot tub, humongous kitchen, game room, and four bathrooms. My room is on the second floor, and I thought it was funny because mine was noticeably bigger than Caleb's.

_-8:30 pm-_

After about an hour of unpacking and decorating my new room, I decide to head downstairs to watch a movie. On my way to the stairs, I grab some advil from the bathroom to help with the pain my headache is giving me.

I already have my pjs on, so I decide to crash on the couch tonight. I look through the movie selections and find NOW YOU SEE ME.

After an hour into the movie, my eyes start to close and I drift off to sleep.

Let's just say I have the worst nightmare of my life.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some of you are probably wondering when the rest of the gang will come in, and it will be soon. PLZ review and all that other stuff. And if you want something to happen in this fanfic, you can just write a review, and I promise to put your ideas into consideration. Also, there will eventually be some truth or dare, also known as Candor or Dauntless.**


	2. Gorgeous Eyes

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember to review. )**

**Chapter 2**

_Tobias POV_

"Get up sleepyhead I want to play," my four year old sister Valerie says.

She is currently jumping on my bed. I look over at my clock and it says that it's 11 am.

School starts up again in two weeks, and I'm really going to miss sleeping in late.

"Ok Valerie, but I have to eat breakfast first." Then I set her on the ground and chase her down the stairs while she screams and runs as quickly as she can.

Cautiously, I look around the kitchen and when I don't see the person I'm unconsciously looking for, I sigh in relief. It seems that Marcus is at work at the police station. He's never been much of a father to me so I don't ever call him "Dad" unless I'm in public.

I eat a couple of pancakes and head back upstairs into my bedroom. I hear, "I _am beautiful no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down._"

That ringtone is reserved for only one person, my best friend since the third grade, Zeke.

As much as he denies it, that is definitely his guilty pleasure song. I have witnesses.

Grabbing my phone, I press accept.

**Hey -F**

**Hey dude you're still coming to mine tonight right? -Z**

**Yup -F**

**K cool, so I just called to say that some close family friends died in a car crash recently, so their kids are going to be living with us now. They have one girl our age, and one guy that is two years older than us. -Z**

**Sorry to hear that, so they're going to Dauntless High right? -F**

**Ya -Z**

**I just didn't want you to walk into my house, see some random people, and freak out. -Z**

**K thanks dude. See ya tonight. Bye. -F**

**Later. -Z**

_Time Skip to 9 pm_

I walk into Zeke's house because he told me that the front door would be unlocked and I should meet him in his room.

When I start to walk past the family room, I see the flat screen TV is on and a gorgeous girl my age is passed out on the couch, but it looks as if she is having a nightmare.

Then she starts screaming. It wasn't loud enough for someone upstairs to hear, but it was obvious enough for me to hear. I walk over to her and shake her lightly, trying to wake her up from the nightmare.

Finally, she wakes up and tears fill her eyes. She may be crying but the only thing I am paying attention to are her beautiful grayish blue eyes. All I want to do is wrap my arms around her and stop whatever was making her cry. Wait what? I just met this girl, and now I want to hold her. No! I haven't even met her yet. I don't even know her name. She could one of those girls who throw themselves at me. God, what is wrong with me?

"Hey it's alright. Are you ok?" I ask.

Smooth Tobias, smooth. Of course she's not ok. She just woke up screaming and now she's silently sobbing. There is obviously something wrong.

I'm such and idiot.

**I hope you enjoyed. I will update soon.**


	3. Nightmares

_Tris POV_

_I'm walking to one of my favorite ice-cream shops in Chicago when I see a large van take a sharp turn and crashes into a smaller car. The car goes flying, and lands upside down. I'm in the car now and my parents are dead. My mom and dad are dead and there is blood everywhere. Then all around me there is whispering, "They are dead, they are dead, they are dead."_

_It's like a mantra, like a chant that I can't get away from. I try to put my hands over my ears hoping it will go away, but still, I hear it everywhere._

I wake up and scream with tears rushing down my face. I stand from the couch and go to make sure my parents are alive. That's when it hits me, I'm in the Pedrad house, and my parents are dead.

Throughout all this I somehow didn't realize that the hottest guy I have ever seen is standing there watching me.

"Hey it's alright. Are you okay?" He asks.

"They are dead, they are dead." I mumble, just like the dream.

I snap out of my trance.

"Sorry what?"

"Are you okay?" Now he looks worried.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I don't want this guy to think that I cry all the time, so I stop and wipe my face of any tears. Then, I realize that I have no idea who this person even is. He could be trying to rob the house for all I know.

"Who are you?" I ask as I sniffle a little.

"Zeke's friend. I guess he didn't tell you that I was staying the night." He replies gesturing to his bag.

"No. Um my name's Tris."

"Well it's nice to meet you Tris."

"You're probably wondering why I'm in Zeke's house. I-

He cuts me off. "I know Zeke told me."

"Oh, ok then." I say awkwardly.

"So what was your nightmare about? I mean nevermind," he rubs his neck, "I know it bothers me when people do that to me so-"

"No it's fine. I had a nightmare about… about my parent's deaths," I choke out.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." He replies.

"Ya well it was nice meeting you. You should probably be getting to - - -

We are interrupted by Zeke clearing his throat at the foot of the stairs.

**OOOOOOH Cliff hanger! I love you guys. Remember to review, favorite, and follow. I know I haven't updated in like forever! I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I will try to make the next one longer.**


	4. The Best Friend

_**If you had forgotten from the last chapter, Tris was just about to tell Four that he should be getting to Zeke when Zeke interrupted them.**_

_**Tobias POV**_

Zeke stands at the foot at the stairs with a huge smile plastered to his face.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you she was hot." Zeke blurts.

"Amen!" Uriah says, coming up behind him.

Even though there is only the light from the TV in the room I can see that Tris is holding back from laughing.

"Ya right."

_Tris POV_

I can't believe they called me hot even though they know I hate it! Then as I think of ways to get my revenge, an idea pops into my head and I smile wickedly knowing exactly how I'm going to make them squirm.

"So", I say casually, "how're Shauna and Marlene?"

Zeke's and Uriah's cheeks redden and I know I have them trapped. "They're great", Zeke replies with a tad bit too much enthusiasm.

I raise my eyebrows at them seeing all the signs. "You haven't asked them out yet?"I ask incredulous.

"You can't be serious! I even wrote down what you both should say."

The guy who I never got the name of starts to smile, catching on that I'm trying to make them uncomfortable.

"And dude, we practiced too", he states grinning.

"Remember, You made me be Shauna for you."

Zeke rubs his neck awkwardly and Uriah laughs.

My sharp gaze settles on him and I smirk.

"What's so funny Uri? Yod did the same exact thing with me!"

Uriah suddenly become very interested in his shoes. Then like a little kid he whispers loudly, "You promised it was gonna be a secret!"

"Wups, well now it's a secret between all of us!" I say.

Then like a little kid to imitate him, I stage whisper, "Sorry not sorry."

Zeke has finally recovered from the embarrassment and grabs the guy's arm tugging him into his room also like a little kid. They are so alike.

"Let's go, Tris is being a meanie", he pouts.

He winks at me and follows into Zeke's room, "Ya ok."

"Night." Zeke yells out.

"Nice meeting you." the guy calls out as an after-thought.

Uriah narrows his eyes at me and mouths, "I'll get you back for that" as he turns to leave. We've perfected reading each others lips over the years.

I smile angelically and twirl hair around my finger as I mouth back, "I'd like to see you try."

I am alone now and I think to myself, Wow Tris, great introduction to Zeke's best friend.

**Any suggestions for what will occur in future chapters are greatly appreciated. Love you all and thx for the favorites, follows, and reviews!:)**


End file.
